1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive information system, an interactive information method, and a computer readable medium thereof. More particularly, the interactive information system, the interactive information method, and the computer readable medium thereof of the present invention read the identification code on information gadgets and output a file corresponding to the information gadget.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In conventional learning systems, the manners of providing learning materials are often one-way transmission. It means that it is often the learning system outputs information to a user and the user cannot express his or her thoughts. In this manner, the user can only learn the information from the learning system passively. Furthermore, teaching materials of the conventional learning systems are often monotonous and provide no interaction with users, so users easily get bored with the teaching materials.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need in the art to provide a solution that increases interactivity and interest in information exchange applications.